Inesperado
by Darrinia
Summary: Las relaciones de Blaine y Brittany no van como a ellos les gustaría y deciden hacer un cambio.


_Este One Shot está inspirado en la escena del capítulo final de la quinta temporada en el que Blaine y Brittany se acuestan en la imaginación de la guionista. A mí personalmente me encantó y he decidido hacerla "real"... La he puesto tal cual ocurrió en la serie salvo la parte en la que hablan de hacer una galería de arte. Eso no me encaja en mi idea... Espero que os guste... _

* * *

**INESPERADO**

Kurt estaba sentado mirando a Blaine con la ceja alzada. El moreno lloraba desconsolado a su lado y él era incapaz de entenderlo.

– Estoy cansado de que cometas errores una y otra vez. – Dijo el castaño.

– ¿Tú no los cometes? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– Claro que no.

– No, porque eres don perfecto. Nuestros problemas de convivencia son porque YO te agobio porque YO no hago lo que tú quieres... Te enfadaste porque quise tener mi espacio y tú reclamas el tuyo. Rachel es más importante que yo en tu vida...

– Al igual que Sam en la tuya.

– Sam... Al que eché del apartamento en cuanto tú me lo pediste porque él te estorbaba. ¿Si fuera Rachel te habría molestado?

– Blaine, sólo debes pedirme perdón por mentirme y todo estará solucionado.

– ¿Cuándo me pedirás perdón tú a mí?

– No tengo nada por lo que pedirte perdón. Tú fuiste el que fue infiel.

– Y eso te hace a ti la víctima y a mí el malo... ¿Por qué volviste conmigo si no estabas dispuesto a olvidarlo? Me he cansado de desvivirme por ti para no obtener nada a cambio. Yo también necesito que me ames, que me demuestres que estás en esta relación al igual que yo.

– ¿Me estás reclamando algo?

– No. Estoy rompiendo contigo.

Blaine se levantó llorando y se fue de allí. No lo soportaba más. Se había esforzado, había hecho todo lo que podía y no había obtenido nada de Kurt. Era una relación en un sentido, enfermiza y que le hacía daño. El menor se fue a un bar a ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

* * *

Brittany estaba enfadada. Había llegado a Nueva York con la esperanza de estar con Santana y ella había desaparecido. Podría haberla avisado y así habría ido donde estuviera ella. Pero no, por un motivo que todavía no entiende, la deja sola y vuelve a Nueva York sin ella y luego se va de la ciudad cuando ella llega... Y sin decirle nada. No es una sensación agradable... ¿Realmente han vuelto? ¿O simplemente son sólo amigas con derechos como antes de que Santana reconociera su homosexualidad? Decide hablar con ella por teléfono.

– Hola Britt. Ahora no puedo hablar.

– ¿Vas a poder hablar en algún momento? Porque me abandonaste, volviste a Nueva York y desde entonces no sé nada de ti. – La rubia estaba enfadada.

– Britt, amor. Lo siento, no tengo tiempo. Luego hablamos.

– No, Santana. Necesito estar contigo, que me cuides y me ames. Me dejaste y aun así fui yo la que te buscó para volver. No encuentro un gesto de ti que me indique que estás realmente a mi lado. Me has abandonado, como cuando me quedé sola en el McKinley. Pero esta vez no voy a esperar a que me dejes. Voy a rehacer mi vida. Contigo o sin ti.

La ojiazul colgó el teléfono enfadada. No entendía que las cosas fueran tan difíciles. Santana la amaba pero necesitaba algo más, necesitaba sentirlo. Se dirigió a un bar dispuesta a olvidarse de todo por una noche.

* * *

La música sonaba muy fuerte, la iluminación era escasa, la gente se concentraba en la pista de baile y en la barra, los camareros trabajaban a toda velocidad porque tenían muchos clientes ansiosos por sus bebidas. Blaine observó con detenimiento a su alrededor hasta que la reconoció. Su melena rubia y su forma de vestir eran inconfundibles. La verdad es que si hicieran un concurso de adorabilidad a la hora de vestir, ellos serían los ganadores. Además, sólo ellos podían vestirse como lo hacían porque en otros se vería ridículo. Pero son Brittany Pierce y Blaine Anderson.

– ¡Hola guapa! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el moreno cuando llegó a ella.

– He roto con San y necesitaba liberarme. ¿Tú?

– He dejado a Kurt. Necesito alcohol.

* * *

– Eso ha sido raro. – Dijo Blaine sentándose en la cama después de haber tenido una relación sexual con su amiga.

– Ha sido hiper raro. – Acordó Brittany jugando con su pelo.

– Está muy mal que hayamos dormido juntos.

– Hiper mal.

– Soy gay, tú eres prácticamente lesbiana, pero esto es lo que pienso.

– Sé lo que vas a decir. – Lo interrumpió la rubia.

– Ok, lo decimos a la vez a la cuenta de tres. – Propone el ojimiel. – Uno, dos, tres...

– Sigamos acostándonos.

Los dos volvieron a besarse y volvieron a entregarse a la pasión sin importarles nada más.

* * *

Blaine llegaba al apartamento que compartía con Sam y Mercedes muy nervioso. No sabía como se tomarían que él se hubiera acostado con Brittany, la ex novia de su mejor amigo. Pero no se arrepentía de nada, al contrario. Había quedado con la rubia para volver a verse esa noche. No sabían hacia donde iba su relación con Pierce... ¿Acabarían como pareja? ¿O sólo serían amigos con beneficios? Sólo el tiempo daría la respuesta a esas preguntas.

El moreno se sentó junto a sus dos compañeros de piso y les contó lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Tú no eres gay? – Preguntó la morena.

– Eso creía. Pero con Britt las cosas son diferentes. – Respondió el ojimiel.

– ¿Britt? ¿Ahora es Britt? Tío, es la ex de tu mejor amigo. – Sam parecía enfadado.

– Tú estás con Mercedes. Yo... No sé, no lo planeé. Simplemente sucedió. – Aclaró el más bajo.

– Sam, tranquilizate. No hagas algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir.

– Tienes razón. Blaine, cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que necesites. – Dijo el rubio. Su mejor amigo lo abrazó.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió entre citas, cenas románticas, paseos por Central Park, flores, bombones... Vamos, todo lo típico entre dos jóvenes que están descubriendo su amor. Tres mes había pasado y las cosas no eran fáciles. Kurt y Santana hacían todo lo posible por demostrar su disgusto con lo que estaban haciendo. La latina aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para incomodar a Blaine e intentar separarlo de Brittany. El castaño intentaba demostrar que ambos son homosexuales y que esa "relación" era imposible. Sin embargo, lo único que conseguían era unir aun más a la pareja, que en esos momentos llegaba a casa de la rubia. El menor la había acompañado hasta allí para que no fuera sola, como todo un caballero.

– Llegamos. – Dijo la joven mirando a los ojos de su acompañante.

– Britt... Yo tengo claro a donde se dirige esto... Yo... Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

Los dos se fundieron en un beso que suponía el comienzo de su relación como pareja. Algo que nadie que los conociera hubiera esperado, pero el amor es impredecible, inesperado y, a veces, cruel. En su caso, ambos tuvieron que romper con sus pasados y perder amigos, porque no todos los apoyaban. Pero se tenían el uno al otro y eso era todo lo que les importaba. El futuro, ya llegaría. El presente, les pertenecía a ellos.

**FIN**


End file.
